Friends and Lovers Always and Forever
by Danichan667
Summary: A sad fic from Pan's POV. Trunks dies of a drug overdose, and Pan is reflecting. Dedicated to my friend who died recently.


One of my good friends just died recently of a drug over-dose. He was really cool. Never really heavy into drug use. He made one mistake, and it was all over for him. This is also a Dbz fic. Kinda centered around best friends. This is dedicated to my friend and to all the people who's lost a friend or loved-one due to drugs, be it achlohol, illegal or legal drugs.  
  
*******  
  
This is Pan's POV.  
  
I take your hand in mine.  
  
Why did it have to be this way?  
  
Best friends.  
  
We went through so much together.   
  
We even saved each other's life.   
  
We knew each other inside out.   
  
Then one day you started acting funny. I didn't say anything, but I definately noticed it.  
  
Even when you didn't act like yourself. I loved you too much to say anything.  
  
Then one day I heard horrible news that someone I knew died of a drug over dose.  
  
I was silently eliminating who I thought it was.  
  
You were the last one I suspected.   
  
Then I heard it.   
  
You were the one.  
  
You had died.  
  
At first I couldn't believe it.   
  
You were too lively, had too much spirit to die because of a stupid drug  
  
Hoping against hope I prayed.   
  
Prayed it wasn't you. Praying it was all a dream.   
  
That pray was smashed along with my false hope as I walked up to your casket.   
  
Your lavender hair, once so shiney and bouncy now life less and dull.   
  
Your face is dead, not peaceful, not sleeping, just dead.  
  
I hate this. My eyes tear up. Your life was cut short because of one stupid mistake.  
  
One. Only one.   
  
I hate you for doing something so stupid.   
  
An empty void is in my heart.   
  
Knowing you're dead, it's almost too much.   
  
Dropping your hand I turn around and face our friends.   
  
Your sister is devastated. Perhaps you were closer to her than you were me.   
  
Then your other best friends. My uncle, and Marron. All of you grew up together. They didn't even know you were doing it.   
  
What I want to know is what drove you to do it?   
  
What made you take drugs?   
  
Was life just too much for you?   
  
Did you just want a cheap high?   
  
It's raining outside. Perhaps the sky is weeping for me, for my pride will not allow me to cry in front of them.   
  
I hate you for leaving me.   
  
You could make me smile, no matter what, but now look, you're gone. It makes me feel so angry, that I couldn't stop you.   
  
I blame myself.   
  
You know it's strange, but you were one of the only handsome males around me that thought I was beautiful. Around you I felt so beautiful. I turn around as a lone tear falls down my cheek.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did you leave me?   
  
I love you.  
  
I knew you had a problem, but I never said anything. I figured it was no big deal, but now I'll have to carry the burden of knowing there could have been a chance of me saving your life.  
  
I hate myself.  
  
My best friend. My true love.   
  
A brother. A friend.  
  
You were those things.  
  
My life will never be the same.  
  
I'll never hear your laugh again.   
  
See your eyes light up when you smile.   
  
I'll never get to tell you how much I love you.  
  
You made me feel like I was the only girl you cared about. Although I know it's not true.   
  
They shut the lid of your casket. I don't know if I'll be able to watch them bury you.  
  
A little piece of my heart still believes that you're alive. That you'll knock on my bedroom window, wanting me to hang out with you.  
  
I don't want to lose that little bit of hope in this dark void my life has become.   
  
My mother says you'll always be alive in my heart.   
  
I want you to be alive in the flesh. Not in my heart.   
  
All the memories flood back. The good ones and the bad. Although there weren't many bad ones.   
  
I can't take any more of this. I walk out of the service.   
  
I want it to go back to the way it was before. Just me, you, and grandpa.   
  
It's not raining anymore, and there is a beautiful sunset.   
  
"I love you Trunks.", I say softly.  
  
A warm feeling surrounds me. And I hear your voice whisper.  
  
"Always and forever, love, always."  
  
I look around. My heart feels lighter and for the first time since I heard of your death, I smile.  
  
"Always and forever, Trunks, always.", I whisper putting a fist to my heart in a salute.  
  
Dedicated to Jeffery Blake Thomas.  
  
Friend and Lover.  
  
We'll never forget you.  
  
***********  
  
I'll admit I had a crush on my friend that died. I'll never see him again. Please do not critisize this. It is in memory of my friend.   
  
Dani-chan 


End file.
